


In all the wrong places

by isogai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon ish, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isogai/pseuds/isogai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maehara Hiroto doesn't believe in fate.</p><p>(in where the words appearing on your wrist are the last ones your soulmates says to you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In all the wrong places

**Author's Note:**

> are people sick of soulmate aus yet
> 
> this is basically from that one tumblr post that said "what if the words appearing on your wrist aren't the first ones your soulmate says to you, but the last ones" or something to that extent. also, in my fic you get your words at age 15, though i guess that's slightly irrelevant? 
> 
> i put post-canon ish in the tags because this fic basically ties in with the canon assclass universe, just with the soulmate au kind of slapped onto it. everything that happened to maeiso in canon is assumed to have happened here as well, though nothing is ever explicitly mentioned, so feel free to use your imagination still? (schrödinger's class e)
> 
> idk why my notes always end up being longer than the actual fic but uhhhh enjoy

It’s raining cats and dogs.

That’s what the words on his wrist say. Maehara looks at them in disdain before covering them up again with his sleeve - he’s read the words a thousand times over, repeats them in his head before falling asleep as if he’s counting sheep, but he still cannot make sense of them.

Every time it’s raining heavily outside he feels his chest tighten, his heartbeat becoming more audible, and he has to tell himself that there’s no way, not today, not on a random Tuesday during the week when he’d just gotten out of school and is on his way to soccer practice which would most likely get cancelled again.

   
  


_“What do the words say?”_

_Maehara looks at his best friend before shifting in his seat, hiding both of his arms under the desk as if he’s trying to make a statement. He knows it’s pointless - the words on your wrist are only visible to yourself, after all._

_Isogai already knows his answer, so he carefully puts down a nicely wrapped box on his desk instead, before walking over to his own desk and sets down his bag. “Happy birthday, Hiroto.”_

_“Homemade?!”_

_“Fresh out of the oven.”_

_Maehara doesn’t waste a second with unwrapping, opening the lid of the container in one swift motion - he’s met with the familiar smell and sight of one of his favourite things in the world (next to his family and friends, maybe, but they’re a strong contender)._

_“There’s another gift, but you’ll have to wait until after school.”_

_Maehara waves Isogai’s words away, already munching away at the cookies as if it’s the last thing he’ll ever get to eat. He never tells his friend that he skipped out on breakfast this morning, how he’d been awake all night to read the words on his wrist over and over again, to the point of getting sick to the stomach. Isogai never asks him about the words again, either._

_Maybe there’s a reason people don’t share their words. It’s probably for the better._

It isn’t until he turns the age of 17 Maehara is brave enough to ask Isogai a question that had been burning in the back of his mind for years.

“What did your mom’s words say?”

Isogai drops his chopsticks and Maehara already knows he should have never asked, a sense of regret welling up in his stomach, but Isogai composes himself fast, picking up the chopsticks from the floor and placing them neatly next to each other on the table.

“I don’t know. She never told me, not even after it happened. But they’re gone, that’s what she said.”

“They disappear?”

“As if they were never there in the first place.”

The conversation leaves a bad taste in Maehara’s mouth.

He was right. He should have never asked.

   
  


_“Get off!”_

_Maehara rubs his wrist over and over again, but he knows there’s no point to it. They’re part of your skin, it’s not supposed to come off._

_He doesn’t want to know - he doesn’t want to look. It isn’t true, he tries to convince himself, there isn’t such thing as a soulmate and words, and he’d almost believed he was part of some elaborate prank on global scale before he himself had turned 15. They’d appeared in the blink of an eye, at midnight exactly, on December 6th._

_Maehara suddenly wonders if some people didn’t get anything on their 15th birthday._

_Who are the unlucky ones?_

   
  


“How long have we been friends again?”

“I guess it’s been over 10 years since we met now. Why?”

“It just feels like I’ve known you my entire life.”

“That happens when you do everything together,” Isogai laughs, “though I don’t mind.”

“I was just thinking that…”

“Hmm?”

“Ah, nevermind. Want to go see a movie?”

Maehara Hiroto doesn’t believe in fate.

But he can’t help but wonder why the words on his wrist start aching every time him and Isogai lock eyes with each other.

 

\--

 

“Ah. It started raining.”

Maehara glances at the clock, which reads 5:25 P.M., and knowing that Isogai probably got off work already, grabs his phone to give him a call. It only rings once before a familiar voice greets him.

“Ah, hi Hiroto! Everything alright?”

“Yo. I was bored so I was wondering if you want to hang out later? You still at work?”

“No, I’m free! I just got done grocery shopping. Leaving the store now.”

“Alright, text me when you get home.”

“Will do! Man. It’s raining cats and dogs.”

Maehara’s phone drops to the ground with a loud thunk. Panic is racing through his entire body, but he hurriedly picks up the phone again, ignoring the lump in his throat as he screams into his device. “Yuuma?! Yuuma, please answer.”

All he hears is a beeping sound, and he looks at the screen. The call had been disconnected.

His feet move before his mind can tell them to, dropping his phone once again, and he never locks the door behind him.

 

_No, no, no no no._

_It’s too late to realise now._

 

The trip to the grocery store takes a lot longer than usual, and his legs almost give out before he even reaches the building. The rain is masking his tears.

Maehara’s breath hitches in his throat when he sees a familiar figure, and he forces his legs to give one last push before he launches himself at his friend. Isogai drops his groceries and umbrella and stumbles on his feet before finding his balance again, Maehara’s arms almost feeling suffocating around his neck.

“H-Hiroto? What’s wrong?”

Maehara buries his face into Isogai’s shoulder, the latter not quite knowing what to do other than give him a few comforting pats on the back.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

His words come out harsher than he intented them to be, and Isogai is a bit tacken aback at first, but he just nods. “Yeah, yeah, I…”

“I love you. Yuuma… I love you.”

Dramatic kisses in the rain shared by two destined lovers only happens in the movies, Maehara knows that much, and he also knows that a half-assed confession in the middle of the road probably wasn’t what either party expected to happen either.

There’s a look of sorrow in Isogai’s eyes and he reaches out his hand to pick his umbrella up again, holding it over the both of them. “You’re drenched. Let’s go home and get you cleaned up so you don’t catch a cold, okay?”

“... yeah… okay.”

 

\--

 

Isogai never asks Maehara what happened, partly because everything clicked in his mind the moment Maehara had confessed to him. Instead he puts down a cup of hot tea in front of his friend, who accepts it without hesitation, before sitting down next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

Isogai is a bit surprised at the words, but Maehara nods at the plastic bags on the table and Isogai scratches his nose (a habit, Maehara had learned not too long after they became friends, when he’s about to tell a lie). “Oh, those? Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t urgent. I’ll just go to the store again tomorrow. Most of it survived the rain anyway.”

“I’ll pay.”

“No, you don’t-”

“Please.”

“Okay.” There’s a few seconds of silence between them before Isogai stands up again and runs his hand through Maehara’s hair. “Hey, where did my loud buddy go? It’s not like you to sit around all mopey.”

They both know Isogai is forcing himself, but Maehara manages to crack a smile before he grabs onto his friend’s leg, who falls down to the ground with a shriek. Maehara is fast and a lot heavier than Isogai, pinning the latter down without much trouble. “Who’s mopey now?”

It’s the beginning of a tickle fight and they both feel 12 again, recalling their fake wrestling matches that usually ended up in bruised knees and arms and a broken vase from running around the house. They only stop to catch their breath, Maehara managing to come out on top once again, and Isogai yells ‘uncle’ before he can launch another attack.

“You know…”

Maehara makes sure he can’t escape just yet and Isogai is already bracing himself for the worst, but Maehara lets go of his arms, though his knees continue to trap his friend’s body.

“I meant it. I really do love you.” Isogai’s cheeks turn a nice shade of red, Maehara observes.

“It’s… somehow more embarrassing to hear it a second time,” Isogai admits, “What about your soulmate?”

“You’re making me want to punch you.”

Isogai laughs and Maehara lets him go unscathed, but grabs his hand before Isogai can walk away from him. His grip is firm and Maehara forces Isogai to look at him. “You know I don’t believe in this whole words business. Or soulmates, for that matter… but these feelings are real, and, for a minute I really… I thought that maybe. I found him.”

Isogai looks at him for a few seconds before leaning in closer, close enough for their foreheads to almost touch and Maehara can feel his breath. “No,” Isogai begins, “I’m not done yet. We’re not done yet. There’s still so much I want to experience with my best friend. With the person I like.”

Maehara doesn’t hesitate to close the distance between them, something he felt like he should’ve done a lot earlier, and smiles into the kiss when he feels Isogai kissing him back. It’s a short but passionate one, and they break contact only to catch their breath.

“We’re not done yet,” Maehara repeats Isogai’s words, “right?”

Isogai looks at the words on his wrist.

_I love you._

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm gonna write a non-angsty soulmate au!  
> me: i fucked up i fukcde up
> 
> ohhh man i might actually delete this later idk how i feel about it. this was gonna end completely differently at first ill let you know. but i feel like i made maehara suffer too much in my fics already it's isogai's turn now lmao. also, whether or not maeiso are actual soulmates in this or not is completely up to the reader. soulmate au with a twist? _fake_ soulmate au?!
> 
> mmmm if i dont end up deleting this i might write a sequel. probably not since i still have 5 million wips to finish;) (help me)
> 
> as always feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/subarujougasaki) or [tumblr](http://isogais.tumblr.com/) !!!!


End file.
